


Wow

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I love you' [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Han Solo is so fucking smitten, Mission Fic, Pining, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Singing, but i couldnt keep the angst gremlin locked away apparently, in other words my favorite way to write him, so a little angst snuck in, this was totally meant to be pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: This really wasn't the way Han Solo expected the exploration of an abandoned temple to go. But he's happy it did.Or yet another way he saysI love youwithout using quite so many words.Pre-Hoth era.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I love you' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalChick13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalChick13/gifts).



> Hello boo, I hope you enjoy this little fic I whipped up for you. Is it sorta ridiculous for _me_ be to gifting _you_ a fic that heavily features singing? Quite possibly, but I hope any errors I make aren't too glaringly obvious. I've been wanting to write a short little something inspired by [this post](https://equusgirl.tumblr.com/post/190105448087/carlitos-guey-derrieresandcankles) for ages now and finally the opportunity presented itself.

  
**═══════════════**  


Han turned as laughter seemed to bounce and echo down a stone passageway. An uncommon sound but unmistakably the kid and Her Worship. He grumbled under his breath. 

[“They’re only pups. It’s good to hear them laugh,”] Chewie growled. Something sat heavy in Han’s chest, knowing the Wookiee was right. It _was_ good to hear them laugh. Especially Leia. She was always so serious, with the weight of a rebellion on her shoulders and the grief of a whole planet locked away. The Rogues at least kept Luke from taking himself too seriously all the time. 

Still. That didn’t change the fact that Han had nearly shat himself when a flock of mynocks had flown out of a hidden passage straight at his head. And Chewie, the furry bastard, had doubled over with laughter. And now those two sounded like they were having a grand time. 

Han opened his mouth to respond when the laughter quieted and an ethereal voice rang out. He looked to Chewie, raising an eyebrow. Chewie just cocked his head and shrugged. 

The voice was beautiful and mesmerizing and without consciously realizing it, Han found himself edging down the hall of the abandoned temple, toward the main chamber. He stopped just at the entrance, staring, dumbfounded as Leia paused, grinning as her voice echoed back to her. Sunlight slanted through the arched windows high above their heads, bathing her in a warm light. 

She opened her mouth again and her usual rich alto was transformed into something otherworldly as it bounced off the smooth stone and vaulted ceilings. Chills raced down his spine. He barely noticed as Chewbacca sidled up next to him, he was so utterly captivated by the Princess and the radiant joy on her face as she sang. The sound started off tentative but as her confidence grew, the timbre of her voice shifted—deepened and became more resonant. Her chest swelled as she inhaled and her whole presence took up the cavernous temple. 

Everything was Leia, he was drowning in her. The way her voice morphed and wavered and filled the air like some living thing. The obvious elation coming off her in waves and filling his chest with warmth. And how she looked so… _light_ , like she wasn’t carrying the weight of the whole galaxy on her shoulders or shackled by the sorrow of an entire people. 

Old tales of goddesses from his childhood came to mind as her eyes glittered and the sunlight played off her crown of braids. A beautiful flush tinged her cheeks and he caught a flash of white teeth. Leia Organa was truly a sight to behold, utterly enthralling. 

It took him awhile to realize he didn’t even understand the language and even longer to recognize it was her mother tongue. It’d been so long since he’d even heard the language. And he was fairly certain he’d never heard it from her. 

Was this who she’d been once? All wide grins and carefree before she’d encountered some coward in a mask and forced to watch the decimation of her entire world? Her _home_? It was like someone reached inside his chest and strangled his heart. She deserved so much better. 

She ended her song and everyone was silent as the last note echoed around them before fading into silence. He swore nobody breathed. And then, “ **Wow** ,” he murmured. His own voice sounded rough and coarse after the smooth fluidity of hers. She whipped her head around to lock gazes with him, her eyes flashing with what looked like unshed tears. 

Her throat moved as she swallowed, studying him. He watched as her features became closed off once more, the magic of the moment broken. 

“What’s wrong, Captain? Never heard a woman sing before?” She arched an eyebrow coolly, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“None with a voice s’beautiful as yours, Princess,” he said, sincerely. _Nine hells, get it together Solo._ But it was the truth. And she’d obviously enjoyed herself. Didn’t want to make her feel bad about it. 

She didn’t seem to know how to take that. The familiar tension in her back had returned and she was back to the detached and calculating leader of the Rebellion. The last princess of Alderaan. 

[“Your voice is a thing of beauty, Little Bird. A true blessing,”] Chewie rumbled from beside him. Right. He and Luke were here too. He’d nearly forgotten. 

She inclined her head, her features softening a little as she turned her gaze to the Wookiee. “Thank you, Che—wait, what was that last part?” She looked between him and Han. 

_Dammit, Chewie. We’re not naming anyone._ They weren’t staying around much longer. And Chewie bestowing one of his names on her and getting attached was the last thing Han wanted. “Way to go, pal,” he muttered. 

Chewie gave him an expectant state, gesturing to Leia. [“Well, are you going to tell her? She asked a question.”] 

“Oh no, _you_ can explain yer little nickname,” Han said, jabbing a finger at his best friend. 

“Nickname?” Luke piped up, a defensive edge in his voice, his confused glance sliding between Leia, Han, and Chewie and back again. 

“Captain Solo, explain,” Leia bit out. Han wanted to ignore her, stalk off and get back to whatever the hell they were meant to be doing here. But there’d been a nearly imperceptible waver in her voice and he was reminded of all the nicknames the enlisted for her. Names of a thoroughly different kind, said in a completely different spirit than the Wookiee tradition of bestowing names on close and trusted friends. People they consider family. 

He sighed and gave Chewie one last glare before turning back to Leia. “He called you ‘Little Bird’. ‘S kinda like a term of endearment but it’s this whole thing in Wookiee culture. Sign of respect and honor. ‘S not a bad nickname,” he explained softly. 

“Oh,” she said, her eyebrows rising momentarily as she shifted from foot to foot. “What’s yours?” she asked jutting her chin towards Han. 

“‘Cub’,” Luke said, with a grin. Leia giggled, a short musical sound that she quickly stifled. 

The tightness in Han’s chest eased a little. “Hey, y’wanna know what yours is?” he said, pointing at Luke menacingly. 

The younger boy raised his chin, obviously calling Han’s bluff. “What?” 

“Wiseass Womp rat.” Chewie roared indignantly, shoving at Han. Luke and Leia laughed and Han couldn’t help a smile of his own. 

[“We should get moving,”] Chewbacca rumbled. [“I don’t want to be walking back to the _Falcon_ in the dark.”] 

“He’s right,” Han said, sobering up. “Hate to ruin the fun but we’re burnin’ daylight.” The other two nodded and Chewie set off the way they’d come, Luke following close behind. 

Leia, however, paused in front of Han, looking up at him. “Thank you, Han,” she said, her features softening ever so slightly. What she was thanking him for he wasn’t really sure. But he wasn’t about to question her. 

He gave her his signature crooked grin. “You’re welcome, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, I will get back to TBD.


End file.
